Confession
by nictus
Summary: La dernière lettre d'un homme désabusé.


Mémoire.

Dégoûté par la haine qui règne dans le monde depuis des décennies. Fatigué de l'avoir combattu sans avoir réussi à l'éradiquer. Il s'est installé dans une petite maison aux allures de cabane dans les montagnes. Depuis ce jour, entouré par ses livres, son animal de compagnie un magnifique phénix, ses plumes, parchemins et ses livres, il vit heureux et seul. Sa vie se compose de lecture, d'écriture et de temps en temps des promenades. Il se nourrit de baie, de quelques poissons péchés dans la cascade qui coule non loin de la cabane et de lapins attrapés. Il s'habillait avec une robe qu'il s'était faite avec une peau de bête trouvée. Ainsi vit-il ne se souciant pas du monde extérieur à ses chères montagnes, heureux d'ignorer ce qui s'y passe et d'être ignoré.

Ainsi vit Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Président-sorcier du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers, Ordre de Merlin, première classe, et Enchanteur-en-chef, docteur és sorcellerie, Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin, directeur de Poudlard.

Ce jour-là, Albus prit un morceau de parchemin et décida d'écrire. Installé près sous un arbre en fleur.

i_« En ce jour de printemps, moi Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore commence mes mémoires. Je me suis éloigné de la civilisation et je vous demande pardon pour cela. J'ai trop vu de haine, de souffrance pour continuer à vivre avec vous. _

_ « Comme d'aucuns le savent, je suis né il y a très longtemps et peu de gens s'en souviennent. Peu de gens savent que j'eus un frère Abelforth et une petite sœur Ariana, que le second ne me parle plus et que la troisième est morte par ma faute. Je regrette beaucoup de chose que j'ai faite ou pas de par le passé de ma longue vie. Peu de gens savent que mon père, un homme de bien est mort en prison pour avoir brutalisé trois moldus, il est mort sans dire un seul mot pour sa défense, sur ma sœur. Ma mère, l'image même de la force qui nous unissait tous les deux avec mon frère est morte, tuée par ma sœur dans un accident de magie. Un déplorable accident. La charge de prendre soin de ma famille me revint, à moi qui n'avait que dix-sept ans. Je n'étais pas prêt pour cette charge-là mais, je n'avais pas le choix. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que j'aurais dû prendre conscience de ma famille. Moi qui n'avait jusqu'alors vécu qu'avec moi et seulement moi ! Egoïste je l'étais. _

_ « Déçu également. Dans cet été de malheur, la mauvaise fortune s'acharna sur moi comme le chien sur un os. Un homme arriva dans mon village, il me déroba mon cœur, je l'aimais tant et tant. Je lui aurais donné ma vie si nécessaire. Aveugle et abusé. Sourd à ma conscience je n'écoutais que l'amour qui me rendait aveugle à toute autre chose, même à ma famille. Ses mots m'ensorcelaient mieux qu'une formule. Nous étions si semblables, si brillants, si…. Il avait les mêmes idées que moi. Mais pas les mêmes principes. Je me rends compte à présent à quels points je fus stupide et égoïste. Pendant ces deux mois de rêve, de projets où je voyais mon avenir se débouchait sans être obligé de cacher ma sœur à moitié folle, je les ai négligé, oublié. Et, je me revois enterrant ma sœur, ma pauvre petite sœur, que je n'avais pas su protéger. Je m'en suis voulu. Mon nez cassé me rappelle sans cesse cette terrible journée, comme le prix à payer pour avoir négligé les deux seuls membres de ma famille qu'il me restait. Le visage coupable de mes parents m'a hanté pendant des décennies, puis pour finir par passer avec le temps. J'aurais tant voulu qu'ils soient là. J'étais trop jeune, trop vulnérable pour empêcher cela… Pourtant, quoiqu'on puisse en dire, c'est ma faute, j'aurais tant voulu leur reprocher le départ si rapide. A mon père pour ne pas avoir réfléchi, pour avoir vengé Ariana et nous avoir ainsi privés de sa présence. Et pour ma mère, de cette crue suffisamment forte pour s'occuper d'Ariana. J'aurais tant voulu et pourtant… C'est trop tard. De cette époque, je n'en garde que rancune, amertume et regret. »_

_ « J'ai voyagé, longtemps, très longtemps, je voulais m'éloigner de l'Angleterre, du monde des sorciers, pour panser mes plaies. Et c'est là pendant un voyage dans un pays éloigné, que je l'ai trouvé, Fumseck, mon phénix si doux, si intelligent. C'est lui qui m'a fait comprendre que je pouvais enseigner, que cela pouvait être un moyen de racheter ma conduite. Je suis rentré à Poudlard, j'ai rencontré le professeur Dippet et il m'a accepté. Je me souviens de la réaction d'Abelforth, mon très cher frère, il m'en voulait encore, la colère et la rancune brillaient toujours au fond de ses prunelles bleues, si semblables aux miennes. _

_ « Oh Abelforth, mon cher frère. Pendant toutes ses années où nous nous sommes contenté de coexisté sans se parler. Et pourtant… Je m'en veux. A cause de moi, tu n'as pas pu réaliser tes rêves. Tu n'as pas réussi à vivre ta vie. Celle que tu voulais. J'ai tout gâché. Si j'avais la possibilité de revenir en arrière, je l'aurais fait, mais hélas, j'ai préféré fuir ton regard, tes colères, ta tristesse. Je m'en suis voulu, mais fuir me semblait alors la meilleure solution. _

_ « Et je l'ai rencontré, celui qui allait devenir le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Dans cet orphelinat miteux. C'est moi qui l'ai ramené à Poudlard, si j'avais pu deviner que sous ses boucles noires, sous son visage pâle, ce qu'il deviendrait, j'aurais fait marche arrière. Mais, je ne le savais pas et je lui ai ouvert les portes de Poudlard. Je voulais lui donner une chance, rien qu'une et… Il a tué son oncle, son père, ses grands-parents et cette jeune fille… De ma faute, je le surveillais, je me méfiais, mais que pouvais-je faire ? Qu'aurais-je dû faire ? Bonne question. Encore aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas de réponse. Il a quitté Poudlard et quand il est revenu, il avait changé de nom : Lord Voldemort, magnifique anagramme. Il avait formé un groupe : Les Mangemorts. Je me doutais de quelque chose, je savais qu'il ne voulait pas enseigner, mais recruter. C'est à cet âge que les enfants sont plus vulnérables, influençable. J'en sais quelque chose. J'ai refusé. Il a tué, tué et tué. Sans arrêt, jusqu'à cette nuit du 31 octobre 1981, où Harry l'a réduit à l'état de néant, d'esprit… Mais il reviendra, je le savais, et il est revenu. _

_ « Je m'arrête un instant sur Harry. _

_ « Mon garçon, je te fais mes excuses, j'aurais voulu t'épargner au lieu de quoi, je t'ai envoyé à la mort. Tu as bien failli y rester à cause de ma lâcheté, cette chasse, j'aurais dû y aller moi-même ou venir avec toi, mais j'ai préféré fuir… Me pardonneras-tu ? _

_ « Harry Potter. Je n'aurais jamais cru être un jour responsable de l'enfant qui serait à même de tuer Voldemort. Je l'ai confié à sa tante, la sœur de sa mère, Pétunia Evans Dursley, alors que tout autre famille de sorcier aurait pu l'aimer et l'élever et pourtant, c'est dans ce foyer (si on peut dire) que sa sécurité était la mieux. Pourtant, tu as souffert, je le savais, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Le garder auprès de moi était une solution, mais pour son confort, lors de son entrée à Poudlard, ce n'était pas conseillé. Et après l'expérience de ma sœur et mon frère, je préférai le laisser dans sa famille. Je suis un lâche, j'aurais dû le garder, j'aurais ainsi pu le façonner à ma manière. Malgré la souffrance, tu es devenu un garçon, un sorcier, intelligent, bon et loyal, comme l'étaient tes parents. _

_ « J'ai rencontré une femme merveilleuse, je l'ai découverte pendant ses études, une femme forte et vulnérable, douce et sèche, puissante mais pas méprisante. Une femme avec qui n'importe quel homme aurait pu souhaiter vivre. Je parle évidemment de ma directrice adjointe, la directrice des Gryffondor, maison où elle-même y a fait ses études. Je parle évidemment de Minerva McGonagall. Un professeur remarquable. Mon bras-droit. Oh Minerva, je vous demande de me pardonner. Vous m'avez tant de fois soutenu… Je vous ai abandonnée au milieu de la tourmente. J'ai vu trop de guerre pour continuer à me battre contre un idéal jamais atteint. Aujourd'hui, je sais que vous le vaincrez si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Je vous ai laissé la direction de Poudlard car je vous sais juste, égal à vous-même. J'aurais tant aimé vous dire « Adieu », mais je n'aurais pas supporté de voir la colère et le dégoût dans vos yeux noirs. Oh Minerva. Me pardonnerez-vous un jour ? _

_ « J'ai fait croire à ma mort pour éviter les recherches. Je vous demande de ne pas tuer Severus. C'est un ami fidèle, il a assez souffert. S'il est déjà mort de votre fait ou de celui de Lord Voldemort, alors, je vous demande pardon Severus. Tout comme Harry, je le considérais comme mon fils, mon enfant. Nous nous sommes soutenus mutuellement quand Lily et James sont morts. Vous m'avez toutes ces années durant secondé dans ma lutte contre le Mal en espionnant pour moi. J'aurais tellement voulu vous épargner, vous protèger tout comme je voulais le faire avec Harry, au lieu de quoi, vous voilà peut-être mort et détesté de tous. Quand il est arrivé à Poudlard, il y a trouvé un foyer, une famille où hélas, il n'a pas su faire les bons choix. J'aurais dû l'empêcher de suivre ses futurs Mangemorts qu'étaient Avery, Macnair et tant d'autres, et pourtant je n'ai rien fait alors que du haut de ma tour, je le voyais. Je le surveillais. Il est trop tard pour les regrets. A cause de moi, de ma lâcheté, il s'est éloigné de la seule qui comptais pour lui : Lily Evans. Après son départ de Poudlard, je l'ai recherché sans le trouver et ce n'est qu'un soir pluvieux que je l'ai retrouvé à la Tête de Sanglier, le pub de mon frère, Abelforth. Il espionnait pour son Maître, il était devenu Mangemort, ébloui comme beaucoup par le pouvoir qui se dégageait de Voldemort. Embrassant l'espoir d'épater celle qu'il aimait toujours après ces années. Il a mis Voldemort sur les pas des Potter. Il m'a aidé après cette terrible nuit, à protéger Harry et si aujourd'hui vous avez pu vaincre Voldemort, c'est grâce à son aide. _

_ « La haine que vous pourriez ressentir en apprenant que c'est par lui que Lily et James Potter sont morts ne serait rien en comparaison du dégoût de soi-même qu'il ressent sûrement encore. Il s'en veut et s'en voudra toujours pour cela. Je vous en supplie donnez-lui une autre chance. Tout le monde commet des erreurs. Tout le monde, même les plus sages d'entres-nous. _

_ « Si j'ai compris une chose au cours de ma longue carrière c'est que le Mal restera toujours en ce monde. On peut faire tout ce que l'on veut pour le détruire, mais il reviendra toujours. En voici une preuve bien simple : J'ai vaincu Gellert Grindelwald, il est en prison à Nurmengard, mais à vingt ans d'intervalle, Voldemort était là. Non. _

_ « J'ai tenté pour oublier de faire le bien, de me battre contre l'injustice, le mal. Mais, contre une bête pareille on ne peut rien faire. Je l'ai vite compris, ainsi là, sous un arbre, dans ma retraite isolée, je me rends compte que c'est une peine perdue que d'essayer de l'éradiquer, un être maléfique est mort, un autre reviendra plus fort, plus puissant que le précédent. Je préfère vivre ici dans le calme et la solitude. Mon environnement est calme, paisible, sans violence, l'homme n'est jamais venu ici et ne viendra pas. Si un jour quelqu'un essaie de s'y aventurer, il tombera comme moi sous le charme de la nature, un retour aux sources de la vie. La vie ici est douce, les jours s'écoulent sans changements dans une routine qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. La tranquillité ici est une chose qui m'a beaucoup manqué. _

_ « L'amour et la haine ne font qu'un. Les gens n'aiment que pour mieux manipuler ceux qui leur sont utiles. Je l'ai compris à mes dépends avec Gellert Grindelwald, je croyais qu'il m'aimait autant que je l'aimais, mais finalement, c'était plus mes connaissances magiques et historiques qui l'intéressait. _

_ « La douleur de la séparation entache une relation car l'on sait que tôt ou tard on se quittera pour aller chacun de son côté. Ou s'il dure, ce n'est que l'espace d'une vie, une vie bien trop courte pour vivre pleinement parce qu'on sait que la Mort viendra vous ravir l'objet de votre amour. Et parfois, un mot suffit pour tout faire basculer, la preuve en est avec l'histoire de Severus Rogue et Lily Evans. Si Severus avait su taire sa fierté, son orgueil blessé, L'histoire aurait sans doute différente, _

_ « Pensez de moi ce que vous voulez, que je suis un lâche, un fou, mais sachez, une chose, je suis dégoûté de me battre ainsi contre un ennemi trop fort pour moi. Je suis ce que vous appelez le plus grand sorcier de tout le temps mais je suis fatigué de me battre, de lutter pour un avenir qui s'annonce aussi sombre que l'était le passé et que l'est le présent. Continuer à vous battre si vous le pouvez, moi je renonce. _

_ « Voilà pourquoi je suis parti. Voilà pourquoi j'ai quitté votre monde dit civilisé. Voilà pourquoi je suis ici, isolé. _

_ « Je vis sans savoir ce qui se passe dans votre monde, et vous vivez sans savoir ce qui se passe dans le mien. Heureux d'ignorer je me contente de vivre au jour le jour. J'ai pendant des années fait des projets pour moi et plus souvent pour les autres. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis las de tout cela. Ma vie actuelle me convient mieux. Je regrette d'avoir envoyé des hommes à la mort pour se battre pour un idéal jamais atteint. _

_ « Ne cherchez pas après moi, vous ne me trouverez pas. Ici, je suis protégé par la Magie, une Magie très ancienne. Maintenant, je vous abandonne de nouveau. Ma mort est proche et si un jour vous arrivez à me trouver, vous ne découvrirez qu'un tombe avec un nom. Mon nom. _

_ « Ainsi finit mes mémoires. En ce jour, je les termine, ceci n'est qu'un résumé de ce qu'elle a été, un pâle récit de ce que j'ai fait comme bien ou comme mal. Ce n'est pas tant une biographie, qu'une lettre ouverte à tous ceux et celles qui daignent encore entendre parler de moi. Je vous les redis, ne me cherchez pas. _

_ « Aux lecteurs qui me liront, je me permets de vous donner un conseil. AIMEZ ! Il n'y a que cela qui compte dans cette vie. Mais, soyez sûr de votre amour et de celui à qui vous donnez votre cœur. J'ai eu une expérience malheureuse qui s'est terminée par la rupture de ma famille, je ne veux pas que vous fassiez cela, vous aussi. Se retrouver seul parce qu'on a fait une erreur, il n'y a rien de pire._

_ « Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire « Adieu ». Ma vie se termine tout comme mes mémoires. Je m'en vais retrouver ceux que j'aime. Ma famille, les amis qui sont partis. Ne soyez pas triste car je suis heureux et serein._

_P. W. B . Dumbledore »/i_

Il posa sa plume sur l'herbe et s'étira avant de se relire. Il ne regrettait pas son départ. Bientôt, tout le monde magique saurait qu'il était vivant, plus pour longtemps cependant, mais, qu'importe, il s'était délivré. Il s'était confessé et maintenant, dans sa clairière, il était heureux.

center***/center

Et lorsqu'après des années de recherches, on retrouva enfin, la cabane dans la clairière de cette forêt isolée et immense, on retrouva juste à côté sous un grand chêne séculaire, on retrouva une tombe, un petit tas de terre ovale et surélevée, sur laquelle poussaient des pensées rouge et or. Et une inscription sur une pierre plate :

i center« _Ici gît Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_« Etrangers Moldus ou Sorciers, passe ton chemin et ne touche pas à ce que tu trouveras »/i/center_


End file.
